insert captivating title here
by InvaderPip
Summary: This is my first nny fanfic. please dun flame me! Nny meets someone from his past, who tries to kill him for killing her parents...but not for the reasons you'd assume...please R&R CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed PG13 for being JtHM...CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!!
1. Ah, such wonderful beginnings

****

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own ANYTHING!! Well, I do own Pip, but whatever.... Anyway. Nny is © **The Almighty Jhonen Vasquez. WORSHIP HIM!!! =*cough* On to the...whatever this is...**

Prologue: A thin, almost skeletal figure, with spiky black hair sat at the Taco Smell, calmly eating a taco, covered in blood and gore. Everyone in the place lay dead, or dying in horrible, mangled ways, except for a pale 19 year old girl, who sat huddled behind the cashier table.... thing. She had a look of pure hatred contorted on her pale face, her fists clenched at her sides. "I'll get that fucker..." she growled, eyeing the person evilly. 

****

~^~^~

3 years later in the parking lot of a 24/7...

Nny walked along the sidewalk, headed for the 24/7. He hummed along to Beethoven. He wasn't feeling especially homicidal tonight, he had only gone out to get a cherry fizwiz. He turned the corner, and looked at the 24/7 sign, when someone grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the alleyway.  
  
"What the hell?!" He tried to look at his attacker's face, but it was too dark. "Hello, Nny..." a female voice growled. "Who the hell are you?!" He struggled to get out of her grasp, but she was stronger than he thought. 

"What the fuck?!" He recognized the voice from somewhere, someplace, a long time ago... 

"Three years ago, you killed my family at the Taco Smell-" 

"Yeah, so? They deserved it." Nny snapped, interrupting her.

"Let me finish! I'm not here to kill you for killing my family, or to get revenge, I'm here to kill you for beating me to it." Her voice was dangerously soft. "What? Beat you to what?" Nny looked at her, confused. 

"To killing my family. They were a bunch of assholes. I HATED them. I swore I'd kill them one day, but you beat me to it."

"Um...so?" Nny was beginning to get unnerved by all of this

. "So my whole life of planning the perfect crime was ruined in that one night. All that anger and hate towards them was wasted...so I thought. Then, it dawned on me. I should kill the one who beat me to it, who took the satisfaction away from me." She grinned insanely. "And YOU, Nny, are the one who took that satisfaction away from me. Say goodbye, Nny." She drew a thin dagger from her pocket, and plunged it hard into his arm, then did it again, three more times, in the exact same place. She then stabbed him in the side, and wrenched the knife upwards. She smiled coldly, and said, "I think I will let you die...slowly...after all, it would be too kind to let you die quickly."

"Fuccckkkkk..." Nny groaned, and clutched his side, then fell unconscious at her feet. She laughed maniacally, and calmly walked into the 24/7. "Time to celebrate!" she thought, and went to the back, and got herself a cherry fizwiz. The clerk looked at her strangely, as she handed him some bloody bills. "Oh, and by the way, there's a hobo or something layin' in your alley..."She shrugged innocently, and skipped out. 

The girl sat on her couch, falling asleep, which was most unlike her. She rolled over in her sleep and fell off the couch.

"SHIT!" she sat up with a start, then drank the remains of her fiz wiz, before throwing it at a trashcan in a corner of the room, near a table, with a strange figurine of a ceramic smurf, painted green by the girl.

/OW! Watch it!/ the smurf wobbled slightly.

"Sorry, Scolex..."she muttered. [MUAHAHAH! I KNOW THIS IS JHONEN'S NAME THING, BUT I DON'T CARE! IT _IS_ A FANFIC AFTER ALL!]

/Yeah, yeah. You haven't been sorry for anything in your life./ The figurine growled.

"Shut up, you stupid piece of clay," the girl snapped.

The smurf glared. /I suppose you're proud of yourself./ he eyed the blood on her hands and clothes.

She smiled viciously. "Yes, I am. I finally got revenge on that jerk who took away my glory..." 

/Quite...../ It said dryly. /So, what was his name again?/

"Nny. What kind of dumb name is that?" She rolled her eyes. "I hate being judgmental, but come on..."

/Nny, eh? Is that short for JOHNNY, perhaps?/ Scolex seemed interested.

"Eh..I suppose. Why?" She titled her head.

/No reason.../ Scolex said mysteriously.

AHA! END CHAPTER 1! WHY IS THE SMURF BEING SO MYSTERIOUS?? (if you read my original fic, you'd know why. =P) And WHO is this strange girl?? (once again...if you read the first version...) STAY TUNED!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE!! NYEH!!

~Invader Pip, signing off!!


	2. Oh such wonderful flashbacks!

****

All you need to know is I DON'T OWN NNY!! HE IS © JHONEN VASQUEZ!

This chappy is mostly sent in the past, so...erm...yeah....

Nny groaned, and looked around, confused for a moment. "Oh yeah, that bitch tried to kill me...." He rubbed his head, and tried to block out the sharp pain in his side. "Shit...this hurts like hell. Fuck was I here all night?" He looked at the sky, then got up, and staggered down the street, ignoring the strange looks he got from people. He walked into one of his rooms in his basement and grabbed some gauze, and wrapped it on his arm and around his side, then went upstairs and passed out on the couch. He woke up sometime later, cursing himself for falling asleep.

"Fuck..." he groaned, feeling uncertain of what happened or where he was. The words that the girl had screamed at him echoed in his head. 

"I'm here to kill you for beating me to it."

"I know that voice from SOMEWHERE..." Nny thought. He rubbed his eyes, then thought of something he had forgotten about.

-Spooky flash back music plays-

~*~*~*~

A young, spiky haired boy in his teens sat at a desk, his head down. He appeared to be asleep. The girl next to him was poking him with her pen.

"Psst! Hey! Kid! Wake up!" the girl poked him in the arm again.

"Huh? Wha?" the boy yawned, and looked at her. "Oh...hi..." he said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you want?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Except to tell you to wake up. You were snoring pretty loud."

"Oh..." he said, his face going red in embarrassment. 

"Yeah, well. Name's Pip." The girl extending a bony hand.

"Johnny." The boy mumbled, and shook her hand.

"Nice ta' meetcha." Pip smiled, and brushed a few strands of blue hair out of her face.

Johnny smiled back, something telling him that this girl was different from the rest he knew. That she might actually like him. That she'd be his friend.

A few tough looking football player type guys walked into the classroom, and headed towards the two.

"Hey Joh-nee. Trying to get a girl to go to the dance?" one of the said coldly.

"Fuck off, Hooper." Johnny growled.

"Ooooh..." the rest of the football players said in unison.

"You wanna fight, boy?" the first football player picked Johnny up by his shirt, and punched him in the face.

"HEY JACK ASS!" Pip yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE WITH THE SAME TETOSTORNE LEVEL!" 

"Excuse me, bitch?" The football player dropped Johnny back into his seat with a thud.

"You heard me." She growled. "Get your stupid ass away from me and leave him alone."

"Or what? You'll tell the teacher? I'm so scared, Pip!" Hooper said sarcastically.

"Go the fuck away, HOOPER, or I'll tell everyone your REAL name." She hissed, saying the football player's named disgustedly.

"And....?" Hooper raised an eyebrow.

"CLARENCE P. HOOPER GET YOUR GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH ASS HOLE SELF INTO YOUR SEAT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pip's left eye twitched, her fists clenched.

"NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN!!" Clarence P. Hooper squeaked, trying to sound fierce, but with all the other football players laughing at him, it was hard.

"CLARENCE. P. HOOPER!!!!" Pip yelled in his face.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled back, his face red.

"Go away then." Pip said quietly.

Hooper, and the rest of the players walked past them, Hooper kicking Johnny in the shin, while the other players laughed stupidly.

"Ass holes." Pip growled, her face red from yelling.

"Er....Clarence?" Johnny looked at her. 

"We used to be friends." She muttered. "Then he went and joined the football team and turned into a fuck head."

"Ah...." Johnny could sense that she wasn't in the best of moods to talk about her ex-friend.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker one day....and my parents, too...." she snarled, digging her nails into her palms.

"Your....your parents?" Johnny hated his parents, but he never wanted to kill him. It made him feel nervous, the way she said it as if she were to kill them right then, if they were there.

"Yes. And no one is gonna beat me to it. If they do....then I'll kill them..."

-End flashback-

~*~*~*~

Nny sat up with a start. His former best friend had tried to kill him. "Fuck her! I'll get her back!" Nny muttered.

|Feeling angry?| Reverend Meat looked at him, the word "Feel" written on the front of his 'shirt'.

"No." Nny said half heartedly.

|You still like that girl, don't you?| The burger boy leered at him.

"NO! I FEEL NOTHING!! I AM OVER DEVI!!" he was sick of the burger boy trying to get him to find Devi.

|Not her. The other one. The one who tried to kill you.| The sign on Reverend Meat now said "Yes."

"Shut up!!" Nny screamed, his eyes mad.

|Surely you want to kill her for what she did. She tried to kill you, Nny! Get her back!| Reverend Meat seemed to be giving Nny an order.

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL HER! AND EVEN IF I DID, IT WOULDN'T BE BECAUSE YOU WERE TELLING ME TO!! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!!" Nny stormed out of his house, and got into his car. He was right. He knew he was. He didn't feel anything for Pip. Not even hate. Then why was he did he have the urge to find her?

OK, I **KNOOOOW** IT SOUNDS LIKE NNY LIKES PIP OR SOMETHING! BUT TRUST ME, HE DOESN'T!!!! Anyway. It was really hard for me to do Reverend Meat, so please excuse me for how bad that sounds. And as always, R & R! =D


End file.
